Abraham Ford
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Sgt. Abraham Ford Sergeant Abraham Ford | continuity = The Walking Dead | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Texas; Georgia; Alexandria, Virginia | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''The Walking Dead'' #53 First comic book appearance. "Inmates" First television appearance. | final appearance = ''The Walking Dead'' #98 Final comic book appearance as a living character. "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" Final television appearance. | actor = Michael Cudlitz }} Abraham Ford is a fictional soldier and zombie apocalypse survivor featured in The Walking Dead multimedia franchise. He appeared on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead where he was played by actor Michael Cudlitz. Abraham Ford was introduced in the season four episode, "Inmates", and made recurring appearances throughout the remainder of the season. By season five, Cudlitz was added to the main title cast. Biography Abraham Ford was a former U.S. military soldier with strong physical features and b right, closely cropped red hair. He was married to a woman named Ellen and had a young son named AJ. When the zombie apocalypse broke out, Abraham was forced to rely upon his military training to keep his family safe. However, his tendency towards violence and his prevailing anger issues made his difficult to be with. Ellen and AJ abandoned him in grocery store, but were killed by walkers soon after. Walking Dead: Self Help Enraged and grief-stricken, Abraham did everything he needed to to survive. Traveling through Texas, he came upon Rosita Espinosa, who was the last member of her own group of survivors. He also met a Southerner named Eugene Porter, who claimed to be a scientist who secretly held the key towards curing the zombie infection. Emboldened by a new sense of hope, Abraham committed himself towards protecting Eugene at all costs, and was committed to getting him to Washington, D.C. so he could provide the surviving government with the key to the cure. Along the way, Abraham picked up other survivors, who eventually fell victim to the walkers as they journeyed East across the country. Abraham led his group through southern Georgia where they came upon another survivor named Glenn Rhee. After a tense introduction, he allowed Glenn to travel with him, ultimately reuniting him with his own group, which was led by Rick Grimes. Abraham, Rosita and Eugene met Rick when they were captured by cannibals at Terminus. After helping them escape, they took up temporary shelter at nearby St. Sarah's Episcopal Church. The only other survivor at the church was Father Gabriel Stokes. Ford respected Rick Grimes and how he had protected his people, but he was not about to abandon his mission to bring Porter to Washington. Abraham was present when the surviving cannibals from Terminus attacked the church, and played a key role in dispatching the last of them. Afterward, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Glenn, Maggie Greene and a newcomer named Tara Chambler struck out on their own again. Eugene however, sabotaged the church bus they were using and it flipped over the side of the road. When confronted on the matter, Eugene eventually confessed that he was not a scientist and did not possess any knowledge of a cure. Abraham flew into a rage, nearly beating Eugene to death. With all hope torn from him, he grew despondent and isolated himself from the others. Against all odds, the journey towards Washington still seemed like a plausible one. The group began traveling north, but by the time they reached Virginia, they began to run out of food and water. While the others chose to remain sallow-faced, Abraham maintained his traditional stoic countenance by persistently tugging on a whiskey flask. During a battle with walkers, Sasha accidentally slashed him across the arm. He tried making peace with her later, but Sasha responded with, "We are not friends!" Walking Dead: Them Notes & Trivia * * In ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series, Abraham Ford was introduced in issue #53. * On the TV series, Abraham Ford is the first to fall before the wrath of Negan and his barb wire-wrapped baseball bat, Lucille. The second was Glenn Rhee, who was killed moments later. Appearances See also External Links * * * * References